a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a snap closure suitable for a thin-walled cabinet such as a sheet-metal cabinet, particularly for drawers, plug-ins, doors, or the like which can be pushed into or swiveled into a sheet-metal cabinet, comprising a housing which can be mounted in an opening of the cabinet sheet metal, one side (the outer side) of the housing having a handle and a closure actuating means, while a closure hook proceeds from its other side (inner side) so as to be swivelable against spring force and is connected to the actuating means by a freewheeling coupling.
b) Description of the Related Art
A snap closure of the type mentioned above is known from catalog page 1-060 of a publication by DIRAK GmbH & Co. KG, Königsfelder Str. 1, D-58256 Ennepetal, dating from Aug. 5, 1998.
The prior art has the disadvantage that the handle and actuating means are two separate structural component parts which must be operated together by the thumb and index finger.